


Fool For You

by Eppo9



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eppo9/pseuds/Eppo9
Summary: What happens when Persona 5's best boys realise a truth that was pretty obvious to everyone else?Title shamelessly stolen from Ace of Hearts'/Alpharad's new song.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing like ever so please be gentle and tell me what's good or bad :)  
> Will update once a week if all goes to plan :).

Akira rose with a start wiping his black hair that was blocking his vision out of the way. He reached for his glasses before feeling a sharp pain course through his brain.

“My head’s killing me” he spoke in a strained voice.

“Well that’s your fault!” Morgana drooled raising from his own stupor.

“It’s not my fault Ryuji wanted spicy food! We were celebrating after the palace anyway!” 

“You really can’t resist him, can you?”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“I’m just saying, you need to stop your bending over bac-”

“Shit” with that, Morgana was left alone as the teen realised the time.

“Thanks for inviting me wherever you’re going!”.

**< NotThePhantomThieves>**

**10:28 xXMegaRyujXxi: yo where Akira.**

**10:28 LesBlonde: no how tf would I knowwwwwww.**

**10:29 xXMegaRyujXxi: yusuke?**

**10:29 LesBlonde: he ain’t in here idiot.**

**10:29 xXMegaRyujXxi: oh yeah**

**xXMegaRyujXxi added xXYusukeXx**

**10:29 LesBlonde: did he copy you??????????**

**10:29 LesBlonde: ugh**

**10:30 xXMegaRyujXx: I didn’t tell him to**

**10:30 LesBlonde: just ugh**

**10:30 xXYusukeXx: Is my name a faux pa? I felt it was ridiculous but Ryuji assured me it was correct. Have I blundered?**

**xXYusukeXx change name to Yu5uk3**

**10:31 LesBlonde: tahts so sweet yusuke ignore ryuji in future**

**10:31 xXMegaRyujXx: have you seen akira though yusuke**

**10:32 LesBlonde: awwwww worried about your boyfriend (¬‿¬)**

**10:32 Yu5uk3: I had suspected a relationship but I didn’t want to intrude by asking.**

**10:32 FazeAkira: relationship?**

**10:32 Yu5uk3: Your’s and Ryuji’s, it is quite sweet.**

**10:32 xXMegaRyujXx: dont believe ann!!!! im out of his league anyway**

**10:32 FazeAkira: rude**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx: where are you**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx: your late**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx:also sorry dude**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx:love you tho no homo**

**10:33 FazeAkira: woke up late**

**10:33FazeAkira: 10 mins**

**10:33 FazeAkira: max**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx: so that’ll be 20 mins**

**10:33 xXMegaRyujXx: do you wanna get food forget the arcade**

**10:34 LesBlonde: awwww like a date**

Akira’s gay heart beat twice as hard at this.

**10:34 FazeAkira: sure**

Akira knew he’d get there first and could relax his nerves.

  
  


**10:34 FazeAkira: i’m paying**

**LesBlonde is typing…..**

**10:34 FazeAkira: dont you dare**

_ He had to keep up the illusion of being hetero just enough. He enjoyed being friends with Ryuji enough and he didn’t want to jeopardize the closest friendship he’d ever had just to kiss those soft, pink, very kissable lips.No he definitely didn’t. It was bad enough he had to reassure himself every second he was with Ryuji but if Ann hadn’t already pegged onto the idea it’d take a masterclass of acting to keep his very small itsy bitsy crush a secret. He knew he could do it; he knew that he was a master of illus-. _

He arrived 15 minutes later still nursing his thumping head which had been wounded after his fight with the traffic sign(that he definitely won). He strolled up to the door into the diner without a care in the world until yet again time caught up to him; it had taken him 15 minutes to get there and the diner was only 10 minutes from the arcade meaning it was fated such that his moment of respite to collect his thoughts was not to be.

“Hey dude! You took freaking ages!” Ryuji’s smile shined like a beacon in the murkiness of mid-morning Tokyo.If Akira hesitated it was only the injury to his head- he had to reassure himself it wasn’t anything else.

“Dude you alright?”Ryuji’s voice again dragged him back to the situation at hand.

“Yeah dude I just feel like shit after yesterday” Akira was horrified that his voice hadn’t recovered and feared it had squandered the non-existent possibility of a relationship with Ryuji. A throaty cough escaped and he couldn’t help but mutter to himself, “how attractive”

“Huh?” Ryuji asks quizically.

“Nothing” Akira responds a little too quickly.

“What’s wrong dude, you know they say suck-”

“Haha very funny” he responds in a dejected voice. Akira tries to regain his composure realising he’s not gonna seduce anyone with silence and a dopey grin on his face. That probably wouldn’t be the issue anyway. I mean what are the chances? Like one in ten? His inner monologue drones on before he realises the source of his current predicament is still standing there.

“I hav-haven’t got a prob-problem with it! I don’t judge. You know I’m chill” That was a semi-relief to Akira, all hope was not lost- yet.

“Chill? That’s not the choice I would’ve gone with” Akira smirks, seeing Ryuji off his rhythm isn’t irregular but seeing him completely flustered: remarkable.

“Hey! I'm totally chill. Unlike you!” Was Ryuji onto Akira’s facade of being chill?”Like that one time you know… when you… uhhhh” Ryuji’s quick wittedness only ever failed when trying to jab at Akira. He failed to capitalise on the situation owing to a certain 

“C’mon I’m hungry”Ryuji’s Akira grabs his wrist _( in a purely platonic way he has to remind himself)_ as he’s dragged into the cosy diner. A blush seems to settle onto Ryuji’s cheeks but; it must be a trick of the light.

Several hours later, Akira enters leblanc, a dopey grin long settled onto his face. Hanging out with Ryuji has that effect, Ryuji follows Akira in- several meters away much to Akira’s annoyance.

Sojiro looks over”How are you guys? Need a drink?”

Ryuji responds “Good sir! No thank you sir!”

“I’m heading out for a bit you two. Don’t make too much mess”

“Yes sir” a sigh resonates from deep within Akira that he swears is not a result of the sweetness emanating from the blond.

2 hours into the gaming session Ryuji is absolutely dominating.

“Dude you must be cheating!”Akira practically screams after being killed for the 18th time that day.

“You're just jelly of my superior skills”

“Yeh right, it’s all luck”

“How about a little wager then?” Akira knows he shouldn’t take the bet, his mind is telling him no but his body acts too fast.

“Yeh, sure. Imma school you, what we betting?”

“You have to do what I say for an hour after we finish”Ryuji smirks at his fantastic idea,”I’m wondering how I can torture you after I win!”

Swallowing a sigh, Akira claps back with a weak “your on” his mind elsewhere.

Surprising neither of the pair Ryuji wins.

“All the things I’m gonna do” Ryuji’s mind runs amok with loads of ideas but none seem to be right.”You know what, I’ll ask Ann she can bully someone else for a bit.”He begins typing much to Akira’s dismay.

“Clock’s ticking..”Akira hopes, no begs to whatever gods are out there, Ann’s usual downright sociopathic thinking isn’t working today, but by her earlier mocking in the day he isn’t holding out much hope.

“Hah” Ryuji’s expression morphs into sadistic chuckles. Before long he’s rolling on the floor laughing.Akira reaches over to look at the phone but, ever the bully, Ryuji snatches it away.

“I want you to….”

**Author's Note:**

> This may have read like garbage or it may have been fantastic I don't know ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading but please critique as much as possible I'm a fledgling writer trying to improve and I know I'm still getting a handle on how to do a lot of things :)  
> Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger :)


End file.
